¿Qué ha cambiado?
by Radika Sundari
Summary: YAOI- Afrodita y Death Mask llevan toda la vida peleando, pero algo debe poder detenerlos... ¿o no?


**Advertencias: **

YAOI

Humor – Comedia – Parodia

Universo SS

**Las Mismas Ganas de Siempre**

Llevaba sobre su cabeza una vasija de arcilla, tan larga como su torso; se balanceaba con su caminar y la sostenía con su mano derecha; estaba llena al tope con agua del río. No era necesario que él acarreara así el agua, tenía una fuente en el templo de piscis, pero le gustaba consentir a sus rosas con la frescura y llena de nutrientes del río.

Atravesaba en ese momento la salida del templo de Tauro, caminando despacio, respirando el aroma del barro humedecido y de la brisa de madrugada. Con algo de suerte, todos estarían dormidos y nadie vería su aspecto descuidado. Llevaba puesta la ropa de trabajo, un pantalón demasiado gastado y una camiseta sin mangas, con el cuello muy bajo, al nivel del estómago; y el largo cabello peinado en una coleta descuidada de la que colgaba una trenza deshecha.

Miró el cielo un segundo antes de que desapareciera sobre su cabeza para ser substituido por el techo de piedra de la siguiente casa. Apenas había entrado, cuando escuchó un ruido silbante muy cerca de él.

Giró la cabeza para mirar que era y aún antes que enfocara la mirada, una piedra se estrelló contra el jarrón, haciéndolo explotar al impacto.

Debido a la sorpresa y al relajamiento en que estaba, no reaccionó hasta sentir el agua sobre él. Empapado se encaró con el guardián del Templo, que lo miraba desde atrás, apoyado en una columna. Sonreía satisfecho, jugando con un montoncito de piedras entre sus manos; su mueca irónica parecía a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

-¡Maldito estúpido!

Death Mask siguió sonriendo, en un movimiento casi imperceptible le arrojó otra roca. Afrodita, ya sin la sorpresa, no tuvo dificultad en atraparla en el aire.

-No tienes permiso para atravesar mi templo.

Éste respondió con una mueca al tiempo que regresaba la piedra que acababa de atrapar, cosa que Death ya esperaba y pudo esquivarla fácilmente. Lo que no esperaba era que Afrodita pateara también la otra, la que estaba en el piso y ésta se le incrustó en la rodilla. Soltó un gruñido molesto arrojando el resto de las piedras que tenía en las manos.

Su pelea pronto se convirtió en una verdadera guerrilla. Ambos estaban tan molestos que hubieran encendido sus cosmos de no ser porque la misma Atenea se los había prohibido.

Con el amanecer se creó una espesa bruma en el templo de Cáncer que impedía ver nada. Death Mask daba largos pasos buscando al intruso, haciendo demasiado ruido. Paso sobre el amplio charco y los trozos del jarrón roto y entonces una mano larga y afilada se le clavó en el rostro, empujándolo hacia atrás de manera sorpresiva. Chocó contra el suelo y se empapó la ropa al tiempo que las afiladas astillas de barro se le incrustaban en la espalda.

Alzó la mirada para ver la figura del intruso abandonando el templo. La pelea había terminado, por ahora.

Afrodita salió corriendo del templo, soltando una maldición al estar del todo fuera. Hacía mucho frío, estaba empapado y había perdido el jarrón y el agua para sus rosas. Sintiéndose aún molesto y viendo que amanecía, volvió a tomar camino hacia su templo. Debía trabajar en su jardín y rápido, para poder bajar antes de que comenzaran los entrenamientos.

Se apuró tanto como pudo, pero llegó tarde al Coliseo.

-Eh Piscis, ¿te quedaste dormido otra vez?

Lo recibió la voz italiana de Death Mask, que apenas verlo volvió a sentir el coraje de la madrugada. Nadie intervino, aquello era cosa de todos los días. Suponían que esa era la única manera en que ellos podían convivir.

-Supongo que tú ya estabas despierto, molestando a alguien, como siempre.

A él no le gustaban las discusiones en público. Cáncer lo cabreaba, pero no por ello iba a dar un espectáculo frente a los otros diez santos.

-En realidad me quedé acostado, recordando cierto cuerpo flacucho y pálido que tan bien conozco.

Afrodita no respondió. Notó varias miradas sobre él y prefirió no tocar más ese tema. Tomó un cuenco y lo llenó de agua para sentarse en las gradas del coliseo a mirar los entrenamientos.

Entonces vio la oportunidad de vengarse, Death Mask y Aioria se estaban enfrentando a puños. Cogió una roca del suelo y la puso frente a su pie derecho, y esperó. En unos minutos, el italiano se puso de espaldas a él, a la defensiva. Pateó la piedra que se deslizó suavemente sobre la arena hasta tocarle el tobillo; el toque lo hizo desconcentrar y no vio el puñetazo de Aioria hasta que se le estampó en el rostro; trató entonces de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero tropezó con la piedra y terminó sobre la fina arena del Coliseo.

Entre el par de risas que se escucharon, la risa maliciosa de Afrodita fue sobresaliente. Y Death Mask se incorporó de inmediato, encarándolo.

-¿Que no tienes algo de inteligencia?

Hizo el ademan de beber del cuenco y luego una auténtica cara de sorpresa.

-Discúlpame. Es que estaba ansioso de mirarte en el suelo… como siempre que nos vemos terminas en él…

Death Mask frunció todos los músculos del cuello y le lanzó un puñetazo, pero Afrodita se lo esperaba y no le fue difícil eludirlo. En medio del movimiento, casi por accidente, le tiró el agua encima. Estaba pegajosa y el joven de cáncer se sintió sumamente incómodo.

-Eres tan amargado que un poco de azúcar no te vendrá mal.

Sin darle más tiempo a cualquier respuesta se fue hasta donde estaba el resto de los caballeros, mientras el otro se quitaba la camiseta para no llamar a los mosquitos.

Milo veía divertido toda la escena, siempre al pendiente de ese par.

-Así que ganaste esta vez.

-Yo siempre le gano, Milo, sólo que te distraes.

El escorpión hizo una cara condescendiente. Eso, naturalmente, era mentira.

-Como si no me hubiera tocado curarte luego de las palizas que te da.

Le tironeó el cabello, para alejarlo del resto y hablar a solas.

-Afrodita, lo que dijo… todos lo tomaron en serio.

Señaló a los otros en un gesto nada discreto mientras sus ojos bailaban ansiosos. Piscis los miró detenidamente, hablaban en voz baja y rehuían su mirada, como burlándose. Frunció los labios en una muda expresión de furia. Estaba ya de mal humor por las provocaciones de Cáncer y ahora, todo el resto se le unía.

-¡No necesito esto! ¡Me voy!

Y con un gesto brusco apartó a Milo de su lado y comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta su templo, caminaba con una determinación intensa, tratando de esconder su orgullo herido.

Death Mask lo vio huir y se fue tras él.

En cuanto desaparecieron de la vista, los demás empezaron a hablar.

-Ahí van de nuevo, no se cansan.

-Necesitaban estar a solas.

Y reían. Milo se quedó ahí demasiado preocupado por Afrodita, porque lo iban a atacar por sorpresa. Pero su preocupación era la de siempre, pensaba demasiado y no hacía nada. Ni siquiera pudo callar a los que seguían suponiendo cosas de aquellos. Y no podía porque él también lo había pensado.


End file.
